


Attracting Disaster

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slash, despite title and summary nothing happens here, obviously, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Arthur tended to get himself in unforeseen trouble. A lot.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Attracting Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Merlin strode down one of the castle’s corridors looking for the king. For some reason Arthur had cancelled all the council meetings and promptly disappeared. How the king himself could remain hidden inside his own castle when everyone was looking for him, was beyond Merlin.

The sorcerer was very aware of his lover’s occasional antics, but he didn’t think Arthur had left on a quest without telling anyone. He would’ve told Merlin at least. So he had to search the castle, mostly to appease everyone who inhabited it.

However, Merlin couldn’t deny that he was somewhat worried as well. Arthur tended to get himself in unforeseen trouble. A lot. They both did actually which is probably how they got together in the first place. They both attracted disaster.

Merlin passed another normally unused room when his wrist was suddenly grabbed, and he was pulled through the door. Before he could find his orientation, he was pulled against a broad chest and familiar lips descended on his mouth.

Merlin relaxed into the kiss, his hands resting on Arthur’s chest. They pulled apart when the need to breathe became too strong. “Everyone is looking for you,” the sorcerer managed to press out after he got over his breathlessness and surprise.

Arthur took one of Merlin’s hands and intertwined their fingers making Merlin’s heart jump at the innocent gesture. Sometimes he had still trouble believing Arthur actually loved him. He was the king and could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose Merlin, his _servant_.

“Well, they can continue looking. The only one I wanted to find me is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
